


Sunday's Kattobingu

by galaxyeyedrops



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyeyedrops/pseuds/galaxyeyedrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aka the Crossover Nobody Wanted. Secret santa present for tumblr user akachuscifo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday's Kattobingu

“Sorry ‘bout making you miss out on the party.”

“It’s no problem,” Kotori says, taking her train pass out of her wallet. “I was getting tired anyways.” She turns to her best friend, only to see that he hasn’t been listening at all, his attention focused on a figure a few feet away from them.

“Hey Shark!” Yuma waves his arms energetically, drawing in more than a few stares. “Over here!”

…

 

There’s a beep as the demon summoning app auto-starts. A picture of the grey, rock-like being before them shows up, with charts depicting his stats and weaknesses next to it.

“Dubhe” Kotori says, reading the caption. “Is that his name?”

“Dubhe?” Yuma walks closer to the being. “It’s nice to meetcha, Durbe!” He holds out a hand for the other to shake.

Dubhe, too raises a hand, but doesn’t reciprocate. A bubble-gum pink substance appears above his head, expanding quickly.

"Get down!"

Shark grabs onto Yuma and Kotori both, dragging them away from Dubhe, forcing them on the pavement and covering their bodies with his own.

Dubhe flicks his wrist and everything explodes.

…

 

"Nah," Yuma says, pointing to the group of demons all the way at the end. "Won’t it be better if you grabbed the anti-fire thing from them?" Since you’re  _Shark_  and all?”

…

 

The path is blocked. Yuma’s sure he can climb it, maybe even leap above it, but there’s no time.

Dubhe is right behind them, summoning even more demons, Kotori’s ankle is still sprained, and they can’t run away. There’s nothing that can get them out of this, no kattobingu, and Yuma is scared.

He’s scared, he’s scared, he’s scared. He’s going to die here. Dubhe hasn’t even attacked them yet, inching ever so closer, his chest hurts and he’s  _scared_.

He shuts his eyes, waits for the attack, only to hear the sound of a motor instead.

"Stay away from my brother!" Akari shouts from the truck. She revvs up the engine, smashes down on the gas pedal, and drives straight at Dubhe.

…

 

The attack hits, despite Yuma’s high agility stat, covering his right arm in a large oozing burn.

Shark screams and Dubhe’s eyes go wide. He lets out a series of clicks and high pitched whistles but they’re quickly drowned out by the sound of Shark smashing the pole against the him repeatedly, over and over again.

Each hit chips off more and more cracked skin, and soon Dubhe has given up on communicating, only waits for it to end.

 

Yuma’s seen Shark in plenty of bad places, from week-long detention to robbing museums, and this is one of the worst.

His arm stings, it burns, it hurts. But seeing Shark like this hurts even more. He’s already lost Akari. He doesn’t want to lose anyone else.

He’s only a few feet away from Shark, but each step feels like a mile and by the time he’s gotten to the other boy’s side, Yuma’s panting as if he ran a marathon. He puts his uninjured arm on Shark’s shoulder, feels his friend flinch at the contact.

“It’s over.”

…

 

Heartland’s a mess but Dubhe’s gone and Akari isn’t. He doesn’t know where his other friends are, if their houses are still standing but despite everything, Shark and Kotori are fine. He doesn’t know how long fixing this is going to take, but JP’s and Kaito are here.

From now on out, he should do what he can and hope that everything will be alright.

…

 

“Stop fidgeting,” Kaito demands, casting a Diaharan.

But if anything, Ryoga becomes even more  incapable of remaining still. “You should have seen the other guy,” he says, stretching out his newly healed shoulder.

…

 

"Well," Yuma says. "There were too many of those dot things and that plate thing, Mountain-

“ _Merak_.”

"Merak kept making more and more so we thought, you know, get rid of that one first, right?"

Kaito nods, an unvoiced go on, and after pausing for a breath, Yuma does.

"So we attacked Merak, it was kinda hard but we kept using Force Dance, which was really useful, and the dots just kinda disappeared? Like they didn’t explode or anything? They’re just gone?"

"We’ll look into that." Kaito says, capping his pen and putting the notebook away. "Anything else?"

"Shark said something about wanting to take the trip to Nagoya, his sister’s at a hospital there, and…"

Yuma bites his lip and Kaito’s prepared for questions.

_Where were you? What are Merak and Dubhe? Why didn’t you do more to stop this? Why aren’t you doing more to help people?_

But Yuma is Yuma, surprising and incredibly kind. Kaito’s only known him for a day at most, but can’t keep the fond smile off his face as Yuma pulls out a slightly crushed plastic bag filled with caramel candies out of his pocket.

"You said Haruto likes sweet things so… I mean they’re kinda broken, cause we fought some demons on the way here but-"

"Thank you."

Yuma looks up at him and grins back. “Y’know,” he says, walking out of Kaito’s office. “You’ve got a pretty nice smile!”

There’s silence for a minute after Yuma leaves. Kaito sits through it, motionless.

He’s  _thirteen_ , he tells himself.

…

 

“So what?”

“So. What.” Ryoga repeats, crossing his arms and glaring him down. “So, your dad was working with Phecda. It doesn’t affect you.”

“Stepping down will prevent-”

“Are you running away?” Ryoga doesn’t blink, his hand reaches out and seizes Kaito’s wrist.

“Of course not,” Kaito says, eyes shifting down to where their hands meet. “You’d be dead in a day if I did.”

…

 

“Oi, Ryoga!”

Shark turns around. “What is it, IV?”

IV smirks and runs a hand through his hair. “I heard that you haven’t joined a side yet,” he says. “Were you waiting for an invitation from your _number one fan_ _?”_

Shark scoffs, but as usual, IV ignores him. “After all, I don’t see you as the type obsessed with having a meritocracy.”

“I’m not.” Shark says. “I’ve made my decision.”  _And it’s not with you either._

IV’s grin slips, his voice turns grave. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Benetnasch watches his friend, no his former friend, walk away. He’s made his decision and it isn’t with meritocracy, egalitarianism, or whatever other groups the humans have formed.

Their sides don’t matter because they won’t get past tomorrow’s trial. Because he will fight anyone in his way.

It doesn’t matter if it’s that stupid attractive asshole Kaito or forgiving and cheerful Yuma (who has always been there for him,  _always_.)  

They were people in Ryoga Kamishiro’s life. They mean nothing to a Septentrion.

Benetnasch will defeat them. He’ll kill Polaris and fix everything.


End file.
